Guardian
A Guardian, also known as a Lesser Guardian, is a powerful creature with a wide array of spells available to it. Guardians' physical appearances vary dramatically based on their alignment. The Guardians have a strong presence in Ehn'gha, and in the distant past they slaughtered the original inhabitants. Despite having hulking forms and possessing claws and other dangerous features, Guardians will fight solely with magick, standing in one place and turning into a flying ball of light when hit. Guardians are invincible while in this state and will damage players with a magickal shockwave if they come too close. Guardians will never use three-point spells, instead preferring the five & seven-point varieties, one casts a seven-point Damage Field in Max' chapter and Guardians will sometimes cast seven-point Magickal Attacks against Edward. Guardians will use Damage Fields, Shields, Magickal Attacks, and can recover health regardless of alignment. Guardians can also summon zombies and are able to have more than one active at a time, though all will die if the Guardian does. autopsy journal Chattur'gha Guardian ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ Notes - Massive jaws on underside of body. - Armored shell prevents physical damage. - No obvious vulnerability. Maximillian's Report: "They came from the darkness...Chittering spider-like parasites! Infesting the city EHN'GHA!! EHN'GHA!!! They killed the city's inhabitants, using them for food, for slaves, for play...In the city's last, dark, doomed days blood filled the waterways, drained upon the streets...a proud, mighty race, now nothing but bloody gobbets of meat in the gutters...so it has been for eons. The Guardians - those eternal parasites still swarm in that necropolis, feeding on those...Those that live in ignorance many miles above...US!! Damn you listen to me!! They feed on US!! The Darkness...The Darkness comes!! It WILL consume us all!! We...must...fight them!! Or all is lost." Xel'lotath Guardian ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ Notes - A curious lack of internal organs means no way of inflicting critical damage. - No obvious vulnerability. Maximillian's Report: "Oh...oh gibbering insanity wrought in flesh as though an artist had sculpted it! Created from nothing by their mistress Xel'lotath, a canvas as grotesque as any!! Their bodies made no sense - no heads, no organs - an empty husk devoid of the trappings of nature,,,But it walked...it sang...it shrieked!!! A mockery of reason, both natural and mental!! A blasphemy from beyond the Veil!! The veil has opened!! And we should not see beyond!! We...we weren't meant to...never...ever...meant to!! Oh, give us the blessing of ignorance, the happiness of oblivion...Innocence can only be tainted, never returned!" Ulyaoth Guardian ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ Notes - This creature bears no relation to anything in my experience. - No obvious vulnerability. Maximillian's Report: "Deep in those ancient caverns, a great city was lost...Long before we Humans...Long, long before...The proud city of Ehn'gha - decadent and trusting...and it was their downfall...When the Darkness came...and the Guardian's slaughtered them...Their existence was but a dying echo, shrieking from violated mouths...Resounding within their homes...Their tombs...If you stand alone, in one of those halls, quietly...ever so quietly...you can hear the cries of the people of Ehn'gha...rent apart by the unseen claws of the Guardians...Their echoes still linger...as do their souls..." Category:Enemies Category:Characters